I never thought
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: I lie down at the foot of your grave...Crying...


_That last memory…_

Lovingnori707's idea! I love you! :D

* * *

I walked toward your grave, devastated. I kneeled down and stroked the gravestone with two fingers. A tear escaped my hidden eyes, and I sat the picture of you smiling your beautiful smile down in front of the grey tombstone. You were the love of my life. And right before you died, you betrayed me. And yet I still love you. I remember the times we shared...

The time when I fell in love with you…

I was walking along the Shibusen halls and I wasn't watching where I was going, so I bumped into a pink haired girl. It was you. Your eyes…The light green shimmered in the sunlight. Your hair…It bobbed when you ran playfully into the grass outside. Your beautiful smile…It lightened everyone's heart. You were so special. I instantly fell in love with you. I never thought you'd betray me…

The time we became friends…

"Hey…I forgot my pencil…Can I borrow one of yours?" You said to me. "Oh, sure." I picked up one of the pencils I had laying around my papers and gave it to you. "Thank you!" You said, smiling. A day later, you came up to me and asked, "Want to study? I have no one else to partner with…" I accepted and we sat on the bench outside in the courtyard and quizzed ourselves. We got to know each other well, and I could've sworn I fallen in love with you all over again. I never thought you would leave me…

The time you rejected me…

I was ready and prepared. I took a deep breath and walked towards you. "Uh…Kim…?" I asked you, poking at your shoulder. "Hm? Yes Ox-kun?" You answered cheerfully. "I just wanted to tell you that…I…love you…" I confessed. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping you would feel the same way. "Wha…? Well, I'm going to have to say…No…We can still be friends, right?" You tried to act sweet to not hurt my feelings, but I just smiled a fake smile and said, "Okay…!" Why…? I never thought you'd run away from me…

The time you finally accepted me…

"Well, I guess that proves your love enough…" You sighed. You smiled that cute little smile everyone loved. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if one is rich…" A light blush crept across my face, and I flinched when you pecked my cheek. "So…You accept me…?" I ask, a hopeful look in my eyes. "Sure." You answered. A little giggle escaped your mouth. I captured your lips in mine, and said, "I love you, Kim." I never thought our wonderful times together would end.

And then the tragedy…

"Kim…You're…You're a witch…? And you're running away to Arachnophobia…?" I asked, shocked. My body was trembling, and I couldn't help but to just stand there, tears running down my face silently. "Well…Yeah. Pretty much. You're just as much as a bastard as Black*Star. I never really loved you, Ox." You said harshly, piercing my heart with your glare. I fell to my knees, my heart broken. I felt like screaming, but I held it in. I watched as you ran away, sharply grabbing your partner by the wrist as she kissed my weapon on the cheek sweetly. I stared straight ahead of me, tears flowing down my cheeks. I made not one sound. I was in too much shock. I never thought this would happen…What did I do to deserve this…?

I remember these times so well. But that last one…That last horrible, heart breaking memory…I would never forget it. I stared at your picture for a few minutes. Your smile…It was the best memory I had…I lie down in front of your grave, and stood there that night…Crying. It felt good. I was able to let my emotions out…It was…nice…

As dawn broke, I woke up to find myself still at the foot of your tombstone, my glasses all fogged up from my warm breath. I took them off to reveal my one blue eye, and one red eye. They glistened in the dim sunlight, and I put my spectacles back on. I got up and once again remembered all of what I did the night before. That last one…was so painful…

That last memory…

* * *

OH GAWD IT MADE ME IN SUCH A SAD MOOD. D: I love you, Nori~! YOU WILL BE PRAISED WITH SCENTED MARKERS! Message me if you have more ideas, everyone! ""o 3 o""


End file.
